scribeversefandomcom-20200213-history
Faye Amell
Faye Amell is the most significant character in Giustiaverse, as she is the protagonist for the first half of the timeline and a significant figure for the second. During her lifetime she saved Thedas. After her death she was immortalised by Antivans as the "Giustia", an icon used during the Orlais vs. Imperium wars in the Discord age. Biography Early life Faye was raised in the tower, where she was "reasonably well-liked" and enjoyed Cullen's favouritism towards her. Her favourite school of magic was Primal. She became friends with Jowan after he needed help with his studies. At around the same time, she lost a lot of weight due to dieting in an attempt to appear more graceful. She was given a book on all four schools of magic by Cullen, a book she kept during her years as a Grey Warden. Faye was the apprentice and star pupil of First Enchanter Irving and set an unprecedented record for the "quickest, cleanest Harrowing ever seen" in the Circle. After Jowan's escape, Faye accepted Duncan's offer to join the Grey Wardens. Time as a Warden After visiting the Circle Tower, Faye needed a breath away from her old life, and began a relationship with Zevran Arainai. Even though the archdemon is now dead, the darkspawn have not departed (as was natural following prior Blights) and there are reports of a new, highly intelligent breed of darkspawn. Through investigation, the Warden discovers that the darkspawn have broken into two warring factions, one led by the Mother and the other led by the Architect, and it is their conflict which is behind the ongoing troubles. Faye had no choice but to destroy the Mother, but has the option to either kill the Architect or allow him to live and continue his work. After The Amaranthine Conflict Reluctantly leaving Amaranthine, Faye acted as a diplomat between Weisshaupt and Kirkwall, reporting to Cullen that Anders was a lapsed member of the order and that the Wardens did not condone his actions. Weisshaupt had been quite firm in their insistence that she declare Anders a deserter, but the thought of naming her old friend such had not sat well with her. Faye disappeared around 7:40 Dragon. Death The exact circumstances of Faye's death are unclear, but due to the timing of her disappearance it can be inferred that she went to the Deep Roads after hearing the Calling. It would be consistent with her character to take her own life there, but it is unknown. Physical Appearance Faye has raven-black hair that falls to the middle of her back. After the Fifth Blight, she cuts it to shoulder length. Her eyes are indigo blue. Personality and traits Faye has a casual, but not flippant, approach to sex. This is mostly evident during the Blight. In times of stability, Faye seems to prefer her romantic life to be stable as well. Sometime during the Blight she begins to think of herself as inherently sinful. This is tied to her Margery and was triggered by her seeing a tormented Cullen at the Circle Tower. She begins to shake off all memories associated with the label 'Mage' entirely, picking up another specialisation and seeing herself as simply a person who can cast magic. Faye perceives all her friends as heroic, and doesn't seem to see herself as such. Perhaps because of her exposure to a fairly concentrated, limited group of people at the Circle, Faye is sympathetic to others and willing to take on any allies. Relationships Cullen Elissa Cousland Zevran Arainai Hansel Hawke Appearances Dragon Age: Origins * HOLLOW BONES. *tales from the tower * True As Steel * of her own * succumb * mercy on their souls * for greater good * auri sacra fames * untitled drabble Dragon Age II * what time has not touched * seven years Dragon Age: Inquisition * ah, but my heart, my bent-over blood * i am used, i am drummed into use * infinitum * halcyon Appearances in AUs *STYGIANED References Category:Giustia characters